A night in a lonesome February
by Celestiella
Summary: AU. Chapter one: Seishirou and Subaru meet at the bar after work, by chance. Then they end up in a hotel room. Chapter two: Seishirou's side of the story and their first official date.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything, hearts and souls, and characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

**_A night in a lonesome February  
_**

* * *

The work turned out to be a bit more difficult than expected, and Subaru had to stay longer than planned. February evening was quite cold, and on top of everything Subaru managed to get lost, as if on purpose. He walked, shivering in his coat, looking around with the lost look in his eyes, being too shy to ask anybody for directions, and dreaming of warming up somewhere. He wasn't really in a hurry to get home though. There was nothing at home save for instant noodles and the answering machine that would tell him coordinates of the next work. Subaru sighed.

Flickering lights on the glass drew his attention, and the next moment he pushed heavy door, stepping into the pleasant darkness of some bar. Looking around uncertainly, Subaru settled himself at one of the chairs.

The blond bartender, who was wiping clean glasses dry, smiled at him and came closer.

"How may I help you?"

Subaru felt very insecure and shy – he wasn't accustomed to visiting such places, even though he was already nineteen years old. But he was so cold, that at this moment he cared only about the fact that inside this bar it was warm. The onmyouji hesitated.

"I…" – he looked at various bottles in confusion.

The bartender smiled with understanding.

"May I suggest you a mulled wine perhaps? It's only slightly alcoholic, but will make you warm – judging by the way you look, you could use that."

Subaru nodded eagerly, looking at the bartender with gratefulness.

He reached for his wallet, once the bartender set before him a glass full of deliciously smelling dark maroon liquid… and felt a void in his pocket.

"Looks like you're in this part of the city for the first time, right?" – Subaru heard the soft baritone over his ear. – "You should have watched your belongings more carefully."

The dark-haired man in a long coat sat on the chair next to Subaru's.

"I'll pay for him," – he casually said to the bartender, pulling out the money from his wallet. – "I'd like to have a punch, please."

Subaru was so surprised by the sudden appearance of the stranger, that at first he didn't even grasp the meaning of his words. He was looking at the man, unable to stop staring, even though he knew it was impolite. It seemed as if something hypnotic was about this stranger's appearance. But when the man handed money to the bartender, Subaru blinked and moved.

"N-no, please, it's alright, I…" – he muttered, blushing.

The man smiled at him.

"You're so cute," – he remarked unexpectedly, accepting his drink from the bartender, and chuckled softly. – "Don't worry about it, and drink your wine. You're shivering."

"T-thank you," – the onmyouji whispered, taking his glass.

The first sip spread the warmth inside Subaru's body, and he exhaled with relief.

"Now, that's already better," – the stranger continued to smile to the youth, studying him with curiosity. – "It doesn't seem you come to such places often."

Subaru felt much better now that he was warm. He recovered from the initial shock, caused by the loss of his wallet and appearance of this strange man, and went a little bolder.

"You too," – the onmyouji said quietly, whilst the stranger glanced at him with surprise.

Subaru failed to notice how predatory spark lit up man's eyes for a moment, quickly fading away.

"Why do you think that?" – the smile looked unchanged from aside, but stranger's eyes grew cold and wary.

"It's your clothes," – Subaru gestured towards man's coat and suit. – "Your suit is obviously more expensive than clothes that people who visit such places usually wear."

"You can't know what are they wearing, if you don't visit bars yourself."

"But I have a feeling it's like that," – Subaru objected, taking a sip from his glass.

Another cautiously curious look from the stranger.

"Apart from that, you clearly can take care of yourself. I mean, you're wearing expensive clothes and showing your wallet openly, even though it's easy enough to lose one in here, apparently," – the onmyouji sighed, recalling his own loss, and drank up the rest of his mulled wine.

The stranger looked at the youth, examining his face, and then suddenly gave him a kind smile.

"You're right," – he said. – "I was in this part of the city for work."

"Really?" – Subaru smiled shyly. – "Me too," – he admitted. – "I got lost, couldn't come to the station I needed. I'm not good with orientation in unfamiliar places."

Subaru thought it must've been the alcohol's fault that got him talkative. But this man seemed very kind, and something in him was attracting the onmyouji, making him wish to linger in this moment with him by his side. There was something magical for Subaru in the meeting itself, in casual talk with this man, at the bar, in the middle of unknown place.

"My name is Seishirou, by the way," – the man leaned towards the onmyouji as if bowing slightly, at the same time gesturing for the bartender to refill Subaru's glass.

"I'm Subaru," – it didn't slip his attention that the man told his name only, and he decided to do the same. – "So tasty," – Subaru took another sip of his drink. – "I'm sorry for troubling you, Seishirou-san. I didn't know I've lost my wallet," – Subaru lowered his gaze guiltily.

Seishirou blinked, looking at him puzzled.

"You don't even let the idea come across your mind, that somebody might've stolen it," – he remarked more for himself than for Subaru. – "Such kindness and innocence to be found at this day and age… But seems to me you've had enough of the drink," – he added, seeing Subaru's flushed cheeks. – "Lets go?" – he offered suddenly. – "I think you need a good rest. I'll see you off to the station."

"But I don't want to go!" – Subaru looked at the man with somewhat childishly scared and lost expression in his eyes. – "Because if we leave this place, then you… I… I won't see you anymore."

Subaru averted his gaze to the bar, thus unnoticing expression of pure astonishment on Seishirou's face.

"You… want to see me again?"

Subaru nodded, blushing, and still looking at the bar's polished surface.

"I like you," – he whispered barely audible.

The onmyouji didn't think what he speaks – he was just sure that it was a right thing to say at the moment.

The astonishment on man's face changed to thoughtfulness. Then his brown eyes lit up with anticipation and possessiveness.

"Well then," – he smirked, looking at the onmyouji through lowered lashes. – "Come with me, Subaru-kun."

* * *

Subaru felt horribly timid and shy, entering the hotel room with Seishirou. The man, being a real old-fashioned gentleman, took off Subaru's coat and put it onto the hanger next to his own in a small hall. Subaru was watching his movements as if through a layer of fog. Everything that was happening seemed surreal to him, and he didn't know whether to blame alcohol for it, or is it some kind of illusion.

He came here at his own will – with absolute stranger, into a cheap hotel room. And it was his initiative to begin with. After all, Seishirou-san told him he'd take him to the station, but Subaru didn't want to part with the man. And so here they are, completely alone… the onmyouji felt his cheeks reddening.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" – the concern in man's voice made Subaru shift uncomfortably.

"Y-yes, don't worry, Seishirou-san," – he smiled awkwardly. – "I just… I don't know, what came over me. Maybe I shouldn't…"

Subaru sharply exhaled and froze, when the man lifted his face gently, holding him by his chin, and kissed. The onmyouji moaned, answering the kiss, and buried his face into Seishirou's shirt, panting heavily. He was dizzy, and all his feelings were mixed and tangled. He knew it was all wrong – he shouldn't be doing such thing, especially in his position as the head of the most ancient and powerful clan of protectors of Japan, but…

"Don't tell me you're going somewhere, Subaru-kun," – barely noticeable mockery was heard in Seishirou's tone. – "In the state you're in, I won't let you go anywhere on your own."

"I wasn't going anywhere," – Subaru breathed, making his decision.

He put his palms onto the man's shoulders, reaching for him shyly, kissing him first this time. Hesitantly, he began to unwrap the knot of Seishirou's tie.

"Let me help," – he heard a soft whisper, and then Seishirou's fingers covered his own, depriving Subaru of the remnants of his self-control.

Subaru was undressing the man, feeling as if it all was a dream, clinging to him. He couldn't believe that he is doing it, but couldn't stop either. There was something in Seishirou that drew him so much that he was losing himself in it, thinking about the only wish he had at the time – to be as close as he could to the man, to get to know him as much as he can.

"Seishirou-san…" – he whispered, when the man pushed him gently to lie on the bed.

Seishirou smiled and kissed Subaru, stroking his hair.

"You are so beautiful, Subaru-kun. And so pure," – the latter was spoken so quietly that Subaru almost didn't hear it.

The onmyouji moaned lightly and arched, when Seishirou lay on top of him, kissing his neck, caressing his chest and abdomen. Subaru tilted his head aside, revealing his neck unconsciously, gasping, when the man bit his skin slightly, as if marking him his. Subaru mused how fortunate it is that he had a scarf, and then the next moment his thoughts scattered, as the man squeezed his crotch, and Subaru couldn't think clearly anymore.

He was moaning quietly, too shy to be louder, and was arching beneath the man, clutching at his shoulders while Seishirou was stroking him. Subaru was completely melted in his feelings and emotions, he closed his eyes, embracing Seishirou and pressing himself closer against the man.

He liked the way Seishirou touched and caressed him, and he liked that both were naked – he wanted to enjoy the closeness of their bodies as much as he could. Subaru remarked in the far corner of his consciousness, that he sure was no longer cold. He smiled with satisfaction and embraced Seishirou tighter, stroking his shoulders.

Hesitantly Subaru reached lower with his hand, now touching Seishirou's erection too. The man closed his eyes and exhaled, immediately reacting to the unskillful, but so pleasant caresses of Subaru.

"You're magnificent," – he whispered, leaning forward and kissing the onmyouji again.

Subaru buried his fingers in Seishirou's hair, pulling him closer.

"I am so happy with you," – Subaru wasn't aware himself, that by these words he meant not only sex at the moment, but also much, much more.

Seishirou halted for a moment, glimpse of astonishment in his eyes again. But then he regained his calmed and reserved look, continuing to caress and kiss Subaru, gently stroking and squeezing his cock.

After both of them came and took shower, for some time they just lay in each other's embrace, trying to catch their breath and resting. Seishirou was smiling, looking as pleased as a cat after a meal, while Subaru was in complete shock because of his own actions. But he was too sleepy and too pleased to care about that too much.

"Seishirou-san," – he cuddled to the man, hugging him and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Mmm?" – Seishirou hugged Subaru back, playing with his hair.

"It was wonderful."

The man chuckled.

"Subaru-kun, you truly are a very unusual person."

It was the last thing Subaru heard – the next moment he suddenly fell asleep, as if somebody put him under a spell.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Subaru at first couldn't remember where he was. His head was a bit heavy from the alcohol he took last evening.

"Seishirou-san," – he whispered automatically.

The sound of that name made him shudder and open his eyes. Right. He came to the hotel room yesterday evening, together with that man. And they… Subaru turned around sharply, looking at crumpled sheets at the place where Seishirou was sleeping yesterday. The onmyouji covered his face with his hands in horror, and groaned.

He sat on the bed, stunned, unable to believe that he, the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan was making sex yesterday with a stranger, in a cheap hotel, getting drunk in some bar before that.

Subaru crawled out of the bed and almost ran into the bathroom, where he stood under the cold shower for a long time, trying to concentrate and purify himself. But he couldn't focus – he managed to notice that both Seishirou and his belongings were gone from the room.

_"No wonder he left. It was entirely my fault for making him come here with me, and then I was doing such inappropriate things. And he's so kind and a real gentleman. And I… no wonder he was no longer interested in me and decided to leave,"_ – Subaru's tears mixed with the water from the shower.

He came out of the bathroom, completely lost and depressed. Subaru sat at the edge of the bed, pulling his turtleneck on. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his emotions and stop behaving like a child.

When he opened his eyes, he suddenly noticed a tray on the table next to the wall. Subaru blinked in confusion. He came to the table hesitantly, and moved the fabric that was covering tray aside. It was full of food.

Subaru stared at the bottle of juice, the butter, cheese and biscuits, as if seeing them for the first time in his life, unable to believe in their reality. Next to the glass of juice there was a folded piece of paper. Subaru reached for it, as if afraid it would suddenly bite him.

_"Good morning, Subaru-kun!  
Sorry I had to leave earlier – the work, you know how it is. But I took the liberty to order you breakfast in the room – judging by you, you're forgetting about food quite often. When you'll wake up and eat properly, I told the receptionist to make sure that taxi is waiting for you. Everything is paid for, so don't worry about that. I'm sorry again for leaving before you woke up. Call me when you have free time, will you? ^_^"_

There was a phone number and a signature _"Seishirou" _at the end of the note.

Subaru read the message again and again, his heart beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"Seishirou-san…" – he whispered with gratefulness, the shy smile playing in the corner of his lips.

He threw another glance to the tray, and some object drew his attention to it. Subaru's wallet was lying between the little basket with bread and a plate. There was another note on top of it.

_"I found this nearby, and thought you might want it back. Next time be more careful, and look after your things. I'll be looking forward to your call, Subaru-kun._

_Seishirou."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything, hearts and souls, and characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

**_Marry the night_**

* * *

He couldn't quite figure what was it so special about this boy that drew his attention. Was it his beautiful appearance? Seishirou loved beautiful things, and the boy was exquisite and truly alluring one. Or was it maybe the way he looked so lost and out of place in that bar? Or was it his eyes – those marvelously green eyes that seemed to hypnotize with their shine and purity?

The purity.

It could be that purity in him. That complete innocence and sheer goodness that seemed to be radiating from inside the boy. Seishirou was attracted to his soul.

The boy was something special – that much he knew for sure. And the way he said he doesn't want to part from him – it was so irresistibly cute. The naivete of the boy seemed to shift places with his careful observation at times, like when he made remark about Seishirou's clothes. That left the Sakurazukamori intrigued.

And then there was hotel and sex.

Seishirou wasn't the type for one-night stand. He didn't know if he'd see the boy again. Yet he agreed to this. Why? He wasn't sure himself. He just wanted the boy. He wanted to explore his body, to touch his curves and his skin, to look into those eyes of his, and see that there was only his reflection there and no one else's. He caught himself thinking he wants to own that boy. To possess him whole.

And so he left.

Because he wanted to test it out at first – is it even worthy or trying. He knew nothing but the boy's name. He didn't bother to check into his wallet for documents on purpose. It could be classified as a childish whim, but still he didn't do it. Leaving only his phone number, to make the boy decide by himself of what's going to be. If Subaru-kun wanted to see him again, he'd call. If not… well then, it was an interesting experience, very pleasant and entertaining too.

For now though, the Sakurazukamori waited.

* * *

Seishirou entered his clinic, smiling cheerfully at his secretary, as usual.

"Good morning, Chinatsu-san."

"Good morning, Sakurazuka-san. Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh dear, you'll spoil me like this!"

The usual light flirting, the usual routine. The usual appointments and patients check. Everything was like any other day. Seishirou sat on the chair in his cabinet during the pause, and drew a cigarette from his _Mild Seven_ pack. Something was different. Something was bothering him – he wasn't focused at his work as usual. As he exhaled smoke, contemplating over it, he suddenly realized what. He was actually expecting for Subaru-kun to call.

Seishirou blinked and frowned. Why would he expect it? Why would he care? For all he cared, this boy was nothing but a… he heard the phone ringing at the reception, and Chinatsu's merry voice answering it. Soon after her footsteps came closer and she entered the cabinet.

"Sumiko-san called. She cancelled her appointment, so your afternoon seems to be free!" – she laughed and winked at him.

With bewilderment, Seishirou realized he was disappointed. He was _really _waiting for that boy to call? He pulled on a forced smile.

"Is that so? Thank you, Chinatsu-san. I'll be working on the other matters then."

"Call me if you need anything!"

"Of course, thank you."

Seishirou tilted his head aside, staring at the tip of his cigarette pensively. His expression was unreadable. Then he pulled his chair closer to the desk, and set to work on his dissertation. He concentrated on the book completely, forgetting about time, the phone, and all other matters.

It felt good.

Or at least he tried to convince himself it did.

* * *

A week had passed, and the Sakurazukamori almost forgot about the bar and the boy. It was Friday afternoon, and Chinatsu had already left home. He was getting ready to leave as well, reaching for his coat at the hanger, when the phone rang. After a brief contemplation, Seishirou took the receiver reluctantly.

"Yes?" – he blamed his bad mood for not answering with the usual polite _"Good-afternoon-this-is-the-Sakurazuka-veterinary-clinic-how-may-I-help-you?"_ introduction line.

"I… I'm sorry," – the owner of the voice on the other side was obviously nervous. – "May I speak to S-Seishirou-san?"

The Sakurazukamori's eyes lit up, and his expression immediately changed into friendly and caring one.

So the boy finally gathered his courage to call.

"Subaru-kun, is that you?" – he asked, while his smile morphed into a satisfied smirk.

"S-Seishirou-san?" – the voice was resonating with obvious relief.

The Sakurazukamori's smirk widened.

"Yes, it's me. I've been worried you wouldn't call, Subaru-kun," – he put notes of honest concern in his voice.

"I'm… I'm sorry," – the boy mumbled. – "I didn't want to bother…"

"Why, Subaru-kun, didn't I tell you you're not a bother to me at all?"

"I'm sorry," – the boy repeated, sounding indeed very guilty.

Seishirou was enjoying this.

"Have you been well these days, Subaru-kun? Not working too hard, I hope?"

"N-no, I've been fine, thank you."

"Are you free today?"

The insecure pause on the other side. Then…

"Yes, I am."

"Wonderful!" – Seishirou laughed gently. – "In that case, would you like to go out for a dinner with me?"

"I… I'd love to."

Seishirou imagined boy's shy smile and flushed cheeks, and his own smile grew even more satisfied. He was totally winning this one.

"Lets meet at seven at Ikebukuro station then? Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Perfect! I'll see you there in a few hours, Subaru-kun!"

"Seishirou-san?" – he almost could see how the boy smiles timidly. – "Thank you."

Seishirou put the receiver down, his eyes cold and calculating behind the glasses.

"Well then, my cute Subaru-kun. Guess it is worth to try."

The Sakurazukamori pulled on his coat and went home to prepare for the date.

* * *

He recognized Subaru immediately – dressed in black long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, with pale beige coat over it and scarf. Seishirou himself was dressed in a dark purple suit with black turtleneck beneath, black coat over it all.

He observed the boy from the distance at first, making mental notes of his behavior – the insecure glances around and shifting in one place. Subaru was nervous. Seishirou smiled.

"Subaru-kun," – he greeted him, approaching with a warm smile on his face. – "I'm sorry, was I late?"

Subaru immediately blushed, when noticing him, but his lips curved in a slight smile.

"Seishirou-san," – he said quietly. – "No, I came earlier today. I'm usually late everywhere," – he explained, as if apologizing. – "So I made sure I'd come earlier."

What a precious boy he's found indeed. The Sakurazukamori was utterly pleased. He extended his hand and touched Subaru's hair gently – he wanted to make sure it was as silky as during that night. It was.

"I'm glad you called, Subaru-kun," – he said then, smiling at the boy.

Subaru returned the smile shyly. Adorable. Exquisite. Pure masterpiece. Seishirou was now determined to make this boy his only.

"What do you say about Nagoya restaurant? I know one not so far from here."

Subaru nodded, smiling at the man.

"Lets go then," – Seishirou turned and led the way, with Subaru following him obediently.

* * *

"I better make sure you eat properly," – Seishirou arched his brow, helping Subaru sit at the table inside restaurant. – "You are so thin."

"I just forget to eat often," – Subaru admitted. – "I'm usually busy with my work."

Seishirou sighed.

"I thought so. You do work very hard, don't you?"

The boy nodded, tasting his salad.

"It's my duty."

"What do you do for living?"

Brief hesitation from the other side.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," – Seishirou kept his friendly façade, though grew wary underneath.

Subaru shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I'm… I'm an onmyouji," – he said. – "Do you know what that is?"

Well now, look at that. So they are colleagues. Seishirou thought it's very amusing.

"Yes, I do. But for an onmyouji to work this hard…?"

Subaru shifted in his seat, lowering his gaze.

"Well, I'm not… the regular onmyouji," – he said softly, throwing a quick glance at Seishirou. – "I'm the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan, so… Seishirou-san?" – Subaru halted, seeing Seishirou's stiffened expression.

For some reason he was scared with the man's look. Then Seishirou blinked, and it was gone in a second, his usual charming smile regaining its place.

"You mean _'the' _Sumeragi clan?" – Seishirou asked, feigning curiosity.

Subaru nodded reluctantly.

"I've read in papers and some books about it," – Seishirou continued. – "But I would've never imagined its head would be such a beautiful young man."

Subaru blushed.

"Seishirou-san, why are you saying that, I'm not…"

The Sakurazukamori chuckled.

"But you _are _beautiful, Sumeragi Subaru-kun. Well, since you've told me your full name, it would be only right from my side to do the same," – Seishirou smiled, but also watched Subaru's reaction very closely. – "I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou. I run a veterinary clinic in Shinjuku."

Subaru's hand twitched at his name. So he knows of the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou smirked within his mind. This was going to be interesting.

Subaru wet his lips, frowning slightly. Seishirou found it amusing how easily emotions showed on the boy's face – right now he was trying to convince himself that Seishirou's last name had nothing to do with the archenemy of the Sumeragi clan just because it's "Sakurazuka". Seishirou lowered his gaze to his plate, hiding glint in his eyes, and trying not to laugh.

"A… a veterinary clinic?" – Subaru asked.

Seishirou nodded.

"Yes. You caught me right on time today, when I was leaving."

The boy smiled faintly. He seemed to regain his composure and dismiss the idea of Seishirou being the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou had to admit to himself, he admired boy's kindness.

"I too live in Shinjuku."

"That's perfect!" – Seishirou exclaimed enthusiastically. – "We can see each other often then."

Subaru looked at him with surprise.

"You would like to see me often?"

Seishirou pulled a hurt expression on his face.

"Why, yes. Don't you want to see me more often too, Subaru-kun?"

The boy slightly blushed again. How cute.

"I do," – he replied. – "I like you," – he added simply, just like in the bar. – "I don't know myself, why, but I do. You're very kind and gentle."

Seishirou smiled. He loved how that sounded.

"In that case it's settled," – he leaned forward, looking in Subaru's eyes. – "Would you like to date me, Subaru-kun?"

The onmyouji seemed to be flabbergasted, his cheeks burning red. So he never had anyone before? Such beauty, and still untouched? Seishirou found a unique treasure indeed. The natural hunter inside him was triumphing.

"You… you mean…" – Subaru began, stuttering.

"I mean as in would you like to be my boyfriend, Subaru-kun," – Seishirou clarified.

It was stupid – immensely stupid from his side to suggest such a thing to the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan, who, probably, above else wanted the Sakurazukamori dead. But he wanted this boy. And for the moment, Seishirou didn't care for consequences.

Subaru lowered his gaze shyly.

"Yes," – he whispered.

Seishirou thought he felt something like a glimpse of content and joy – honest ones. It was strange – he cared about boy's reply this much? Nevertheless, he smiled.

* * *

Seishirou walked Subaru home after dinner. The onmyouji seemed to be less shy now that he got used to Seishirou's company. It looked like Subaru didn't socialize a lot, but he felt at ease with him, Seishirou noticed.

They stopped near the entrance to the building where Subaru's apartment was.

Seishirou took out his clinic's visiting card and wrote something on its backside.

"Here, take this, Subaru-kun," – he gave the card to Subaru. – "It's my clinic's address, and I also wrote you my home address and phone number in the back. I know that you're busy, so would you like to go to another date with me when you have free time?"

Subaru accepted the card, smiling happily.

"I'd love to, Seishirou-san," – he said honestly. – "Thank you for this evening. It was wonderful."

"You're so cute, Subaru-kun."

Seishirou pulled the onmyouji closer, kissing him gently. Subaru returned the kiss timidly, entwining his hands around Seishirou's neck.

"Thank you," – he repeated, burying his face into Seishirou's coat and hugging the man.

The Sakurazukamori stroked his hair lightly. It struck him that Subaru must have been very lonely.

"Have a good night, Subaru-kun," – he said softly. – "And don't forget to take care of yourself properly."

He bowed to Subaru, and walked away, pulling out his _Mild Seven _pack as he went.

_"Oh yes,"_ – he thought, lighting his cigarette and breathing in smoke with relish. – _"This is definitely worth it. Let the game begin."_

The Sakurazukamori's eyes flashed with gold.


End file.
